


finally beginning

by drowsydeku



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsydeku/pseuds/drowsydeku
Summary: Ash never really had anything to look forward to for as long as he could rememeber, but when Japanese native, Eiji Okumura comes to New York, things start to look up for the blonde.





	finally beginning

Ash did the same thing every day, to say he was bored with his daily life was an understatement. He sighed, a long one that turned into a yawn. Skipper passed by, chipper as always, “What’s wrong, Ash?” 

Honestly, Ash didn’t know. He wasn’t sad by any means, but he felt empty and there was nothing to fill the void left in his soul. 

Eiji had lost that inspiration long ago, the injury not only hurting him, but his ego as well. Pole vaulting was his life, and just with the snap of a finger it was taken from him. He appreciated Shunichi for trying to help him, really he did, but nothing would bring him the same joy that pole vaulting did. He felt empty and and there was nothing to fill the void left in his soul. 

When they landed in America, Eiji was... Dumbfounded, that was the perfect word to describe how he felt in this moment, he laid his eyes on the most beautiful, ethereal person, had his vision deceived him? He couldn’t be real, but yet he could feel the danger coming off of him in waves, and it only made him want to get closer to the boy. Gorgeous blonde hair, mesmerizing green eyes, and a captivating bad boy attitude to match. Eiji couldn’t help but to be attracted, little did he know the exact danger Ash would bring to his life. 

Ash couldn’t put his finger on it, but this boy intrigued him. 19, but looked no older than 14. The boy had a childlike wonder that sparkled in his eyes, he looked too gentle to be in this world, to be in Ash’s world. Inviting him into his life would be the most selfish thing Ash had ever done, and at this point didn’t Ash deserve to be happy just this once, but at the same time could he really taint someone just for his own temporary happiness? This was the life he was given, and unfortunately happiness was something that didn’t come with it.

Another day, another dumbass assignment for Golzine. Of course someone was late with bringing their shipment, Ash hated running petty errands for him, but yet here he was. He was walking down the crowded streets of New York, mind preoccupied with something else entirely, Eiji Okumura. He thought about their brief introduction yesterday and how his name came off his tongue so naturally, he wanted to, no, he had to see him again. Someone bumped into him, “Excuse me!” Ash was about to glare daggers until he realized just exactly who it was.

Ash’s expression softened, a lot more than he would have liked to admit.  
“What are you doing here?” Ash asked, curosity at it’s peak. He didn’t expect to see him so soon. 

“Me? I could ask you the same thing.” Eiji knew that Ash was in a gang so he’d understand if Ash gave him a vague answer, which is exactly what he did. 

“Nothing important, just taking care of some business.” Eiji felt the urge to ask if he could join, but ultimate decided against it knowing Ash would more than likely say no. 

“You gonna answer or you just gonna stand there?” Eiji snapped out of his trance, he hadn’t answered him had he? Eiji wanted to make a game out of this, with a smirk, he said, “Nothing important, just taking care of some business.” 

Ash gave a short laugh, he knew what Eiji was doing, so the boy was entertaining too? This was going to make for an interesting summer. Ash’s phone started ringing, Golzine, he always knew how to ruin Ash’s fun, gotdamnit. “I gotta go, but I’ll see you later, alright?” And with a turn of his heel, Ash kept going on his original path. 

“What is it that you want, old man? I’m on my way now.” Golzine gritted his teeth, “You arrogant, blonde little shit, I’ll deal with you when you come back. Hurry up and bring me back the damn shipment!” And with that, he hung the phone up with a click.  
Ash rubbed his ear had the volume been up any louder and Golzine would have busted his damn eardrum. 

Ask knew eventually that there would come a day when he could finally break free of the chains Golzine had on him, and that would be the day Ash could finally start living. He just had to wait for the opportunity, and hope that he would still be alive to take it. 

Max wanted to help Ash in anyway he could, but the only way he could think of was to get rid of Golzine. Golzine had the ultimate advantage, no matter how many ways Max could think of his demise he would be ensuring his too. It seemed as if Golzine was untouchable, and it pissed Max the hell off. He had finally got his happy ending, he got married to Jessica again, and could finally be the dad he wanted to his son, but it always felt like something was missing.. “Dad?” Max looked to see his son giving him a puzzling expression.

“I was thinking about how cool it would be if you could adopt Ash! He’d be the big brother I never had, and since he doesn’t have much of a family, he could be a part of ours!”  
Max couldn’t believe it, why hadn’t he thought of that sooner? It would be amazing if he could take down Golzine, but this is the next best thing. He grabbed his keys and was about to hustle out the door until Jessica appeared in front of him, unknowing of the statement her son had just said. 

“And where the hell do you think you’re going?!” Jessica sneered, she couldn’t trust Max to go anywhere without getting into trouble. He kissed her briefly and gently moved her out of the way,  
“There’s something I need to see, if it goes well, we’ll have two sons to take care of!” and with that Max was gone. 

Jessica couldn’t comprehend fast enough and all she could she muster was a very confused, “What?” Her son just laughed and headed up to his room.

After Ash had got the shipment he went to deliver it to Golzine. Luckily for him Golzine was out, so Ash left the package and decided to go find Eiji again. He went to where Shunichi and Eiji were staying, and knocked on the door. Eiji, who had just woken up from a nap, answered it wearily. When he saw Ash he was shocked, what had brought him here? 

“You look surprised, wondering about why I’m here?” Eiji rubbed his eyes and nodded, walking back towards the couch with Ash following behind him. Eiji started sipping from his cup of water, “Simple. Go out me.”

Eiji spit his water out, “I’m sorry, did I hear you correctly?” Eiji’s english wasn’t the best, but he knew it wasn’t that damn bad, there was no way Ash just said what he thought he did. Ash laughed heartily, genuinely, damn, how long had it been since he laughed like that? 

“I think you just want me to say it again, but, yeah. Go out with me. Come on, Okumura, what do you say?”  
Ash knew Eiji would only be here for the summer, and he didn’t know when exactly he would be able to live his life as freely as he wanted, so why not enjoy it now when he could? 

Eiji was thinking about it, and he knew this fling would only last for the summer, so there couldn’t have been much harm right? Honestly, Eiji liked the idea of having a little summer romance, and whenever he was with Ash, he was content. No longer was his mind taken over with the memories of pole vaulting and how painful it was to think he would never make more, he actually felt at peace. 

“Okay,” and Eiji gave Ash a smile so bright, he swore he saw the sun. 

Max went to go see about the process for adopting Ash and how long it would take. Surprisingly, it wouldn’t take that long at all, but of course Golzine had ties every where, and when they denied Max’s request he knew what time it was. He was going to take Golzine down, no matter the cost. Even if that meant making his own sacrifices. 

It had become a routine, whenever Ash finished his assignments for the day, he’d pick up Eiji and go on a date. The first time he gave Eiji a tour of China Town, the second time they went to the park, and the third time he took him to the Empire State Building. The third date had been his favorite, they had reached the top and awaiting was the prettiest sunset Ash had ever seen. Eiji was completely taken with the view and the colors painted the sky with various hues of purple and pink. Ash couldn’t help himself and he turned Eiji toward him and placed a featherlight kiss on his lips. Eiji had never blushed so hard in his life, and he could barely stammer a reply, instead he just grabbed Ash’s hand and continued to look toward the horizon. Needless to say, it had been an interesting month and a half. 

For some reason Ash looked happier, and Golzine despised it. The lynx he had acquired, that he had trained to become a killer, was tamer? How could this be? He wouldn’t let this slide, he’d destroy the culprit and he’d have to remind Ash just how much he controls his life. 

Ash could always sense whenever Golzine’s goons followed him. He texted Eiji saying he’d be late and that there was something he had to do. Ash led the goon all around New York, the bastard was persistent as hell, damn! Golzine sure knew how to pick ‘em. Eventually after about two and a half hours, the goon left. Ash was just about to knock on Eiji’s door, when he heard it... A gunshot. 

Ash shot the doorknob off and busted in, his body moving faster than his brain. He held Eiji, tears flowing, blood coating his hands and pooling on the floor at his knees. Eiji was fading in and out, mouth filling with the taste of copper, before his eyes fluttered shut, he reached out to touch Ash’s cheek, staining it red. It took the ambulance a total of three minutes to get there, but to Ash it felt like centuries. He wanted to ride with him so badly, but the guilt he felt was eating at him. Shunichi had got there not too long after Ash, and expressed his gratitude for being there when he was as he got into the truck with Eiji. 

How could he have been so careless? When Ash got back to Golzine’s, he was smirking, and the rage clouded Ash’s vision. Golzine laughed cruelly, mockingly, and the more he did, the more it fueled Ash’s rage. “I heard what happened to your little friend, a shame really. It had to be done, he was unraveling you, and I hate to see my work go to waste, you know this, Ash.” 

Ash bit down on his lip hard, drawing blood. He wanted to shoot him, he could do it, but at what cost? This wasn’t it, there would be another opportunity, and Ash wouldn’t fucking hesitate when it presented itself. He turned, and started walking away. Golzine stared as he left, smiling to himself, hopefully now it was clear to Ash just who he belongs to. 

Meanwhile, Max was trying to think of more ways to take down Golzine, but they all ended the same way. Everyone he talked to that Golzine betrayed was too pussy to try and go against him, just what hold did he have over these people? Max sighed, there had to be something, but what? He turned on the T.V. and there it was Golzine’s mansion, burning to the ground, Max stared, wide-eyed, “What in the hell..?”

That’s the thing about opportunities, they don’t always come as big, obvious gestures. Sometimes they’re more subtle, blink, and you just might miss it. Ash was leaving to do yet another errand for Golzine when he saw it, the truck parked in the driveway was leaking gas, Skipper had come from behind the bush. “You want to escape right, Ash? Now’s your chance!” 

Skipper wanted Ash to be happy, he deserved it! After the man parked the truck and went inside, Skipper went and put a hole through the gas tank, he could’ve been the one to start the fire, but it wouldn’t have been as satisfying if he did it. The man was about to walk out, and Golzine had a smile on his face, another successful exchange, oblivious to Ash bending down right next to the trail of gasoline.

“Burn in hell,” and Ash looked directly into Golzine’s eyes as he lit the lighter, it had happened so fast. The next thing he knew, Ash’s vision was clouded with smoke. The fire quickly traced the trail, and delivering the kiss of death when it reached the truck. Golzine’s screams disrupting the serene sound of the blowing wind, and soon him and the house was reduced to nothing but ashes. Ash was free, finally free. He smiled as tears silently ran down his cheeks. 

When Ash reached the hospital, Max was waiting for him and flaunted the adoption papers into Ash’s face. Max was smiling like a huge idiot, and it took every thing in Ash to suppress his laughter. 

“Look!!! You’re officially my son now!!” Max yelled, as he pulled Ash into a bear hug. “Do what?” Ash couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “We’ll talk about it later, now go see, Eiji!!”

He opened the door to find that Eiji was sleeping. The doctor turned to him, “Your friend was VERY lucky.. A centimeter over and that bullet would have went through his heart. We’d be having a very different conversation, I have to go and check on his X-rays, so I’ll let you two be,” 

“Eiji... I’m so sorry, this is all my fault,” Ash felt the tears flowing again, some of them landing onto Eiji’s face. Eiji opened his eyes, “Hey, I’m okay, and that’s all that matters,” giving Ash that million dollar smile he adored. He was the one, this was who Ash was going to marry, he just knew it. And he couldn’t have been happier than to have him by his side. 

It’s been years since he was finally released from Golzine’s grasp. Ash had always lived his life as the days came, never daring to look into a future that wasn’t promised to him. Now, he has every thing he had ever wanted. Max as his parental guardian, and Eiji as his spouse. He honestly couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this was my first one-shot and uhm yeah. :) i worked really hard on it, but i don’t think that i could ever give ash and eiji the justice they truly deserve.


End file.
